Artemis x Joanna
Characters Artemis Kur © StaffOfMoonlite Joanna © Msinner Support Support Level C Artemis: Yes, another kill! Joanna: *enters* Oh hello there. You look like you want to have a good time. *winks* Artemis: ....What?! Joanna: You sure? I'm known for...several things *wink* Artemis: *moves back* Touch me THERE again and I will kill you. Joanna: Aw, but you look so stressed. Let me massage you... Artemis: GET BACK! I told you, touch me again and your skin will become a bloody ribbon! Joanna: Aw, you're no fun. Well, if you really want to hide that body from the enemies, bury it under that tree over there. It won't be the only body there. *leaves* Artemis: ...?! Who...is she?! End of Support C Support Level B Joanna: twenty...forty....sixty.. Artemis: You! Joanna: Oh! I didn't hear you coming! Artemis: How did you know about my stash of dead....things?! Joanna: A girl's gotta know her things *wink* Artemis: You...Why don't you scream in fear when you see me coming? I kill. I love the smell of death and fear...yet, it doesn't come from you. Why is that?! Joanna: Scream because a guy with a ponytail with wings is coming at me with daggers in his pocket? So scary! Artemis: Are you daring to question my power?! Joanna: Maybe...I am? What would you do about that? Artemis: G-Get Away! I told you, I will kill you! Joanna: Aw, you're red. Maybe we should go somewhere to relieve some of your...tension. Artemis: NO! Get away! Joanna: Ow! What in the world?! Why did you attack me?! Hmph. You're no gentleman at all. *leaves* Artemis: Ivaldi... End of Support B Support Level A Joanna: He should be here... Artemis: Was it you who left that note to challenge me?! Joanna: Of course. How else would I get your attention Mr. Kur. Artemis: What did you call me * * * * *?! Joanna: Hm. That's the anger. He said you would get mad. Artemis: Who. Told. You. My. Last. Name. Joanna: Some man. Some man who also gave me this. Artemis: A...painting! Of me...and... Joanna: Ivaldi. Your ex-wife. Artemis: ...?! Joanna: Yes. I know. I'm sorry. I was insensitive. So I did some favors, and found out about...everything. Apparently, you're a celebrity Mr. Kur. Everyone says your name in fear. Little children nowadays are told that a dark raven will take them away if they act bad. People know though. Artemis: This...painting... Joanna: Mr. Kur. I really do hope you learn to live on. Ivaldi wouldn't want you murdering these people would she? In fact, her campaign stated that she believed otherwise. Artemis: .... Joanna: Your welcome. *leaves* Artemis: ...Thank you. Ivaldi...Joanna...*leaves* End of Support A Artemis, the Dark Raven, & Joanna, the Siren Although they never met face to face again, Artemis took Joanna's words to heart and stopped the sadistic killings. He began an underground business to target corrupt politicans. Little did he know that a certain dancer aided all of his missions by leaving tips for him.